Field
The present disclosure relates to voltage supply systems in radio-frequency (RF) applications.
Description of the Related Art
Many circuits in portable devices such as wireless devices require or utilize DC/DC power conversion to efficiently utilize limited battery supply resources. Often, voltages that exceed a battery voltage are needed or desired, while in other situations, voltages that are significantly less than the battery voltage are utilized.
A charge pump may be a device, circuit, module, and/or component that may receive an input voltage and may create a higher or lower voltage based on the input voltage. For example, a charge pump may be DC to DC converter that may use capacitors as energy storage elements to convert the input voltage into a higher voltage or a lower voltage.